Dull Without Art
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Conan think that life is dull without art. Then, he and Ai has a little game. Ai says "Checkmate..." What happens? ConanAi this is humor by the way


Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan… hajimemashite minna

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan… hajimemashite minna! (great to meet you all)

Genre: Humor/ Friendship

Pairings: ConanAi

Fiction Rating: K

**Dull Without Art**

"Are you done with you're poem, Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked Conan, peering over his shoulder while he was writing a poem which sensei told…well…forced them to write this afternoon during English class. Haibara was done ages ago and sensei gave praises to her work, she was a born writer, and she was eloquent in the language.

"Well… chotto matte (wait a minute)…" Conan said while he was hurriedly writing down the last words of his 'masterpiece'. Haibara gave him a look.

"What?!" He finally uttered, rather annoyed with the look she kept giving him.

"You're really slow in writing poems… you know…" Haibara commented lamely, not even caring if it offended him.

Conan frowned at her. "That's because it's in English, if it were in Japanese, I'd be really good at it." He said a matter of-factly.

Haibara smirked. "Why do we call this ENGLISH class again?" She asked mockingly.

"I'm not good in English! So stop mocking me!" He yelled.

"Please do not shout in class… Edogawa-san." Sensei called out as everyone stopped everything they were doing and just stared at the two.

Conan lowered his head in utmost shame. "Sumimasen… sensei…"

Haibara asked with a teasing tone. "Are you done yet?!"

"Why do you even care?" Conan asked with annoyance.

"Datte…(because)… I want to read it…" Haibara said, now somewhat gently.

Conan smiled, his hands writing down as fast as his little fingers could, and then, he heaved a sigh. He put his ball pen on his desk and stretched his arms, exercising his tired hands while yawning.

"I'm done, Haibara. And I really think that it's a masterpiece!" He said proudly.

"Oh…really…" Haibara murmured sarcastically, half expecting that it would be worst than what Ayumi-chan wrote.

Haibara grabbed the piece of paper from his desk and started to read.

_Dull Without Art_

_A great part of life is art_

_For such a lonely world it is without art_

_In our time art is a huge part_

_Therefore we must have art from the start_

_Art in our eyes is visible_

_An eternity without art is terrible_

_And art can never make us miserable_

_It can only make us more lovable_

_Art can have numerous kinds_

_This philosophy is something which binds_

_Binds all people's minds_

_Great minds that in us art always finds_

After reading, Haibara gave him back the piece of paper, her eyes closed.

Conan, upon seeing the girl's expression, asked sadly.

"It's ugly, right?"

Haibara suppressed a laugh and shook her head.

"It wasn't that bad." She commented critically.

"Thanks." Conan said thankfully while beaming.

"Not bad for a rookie, I was expecting worst than this…" Haibara told him while grinning.

Conan's beam turned into a sour glare. "WHAT?!"

Haibara smirked her trande mark smile. "You could get at least a 74.5 for that work." Conan began to fume; his little feelings were deeply crushed. "It's still passing, isn't it?" She asked him coolly, testing his temper.

"You're mean!" He stated. "I really thought that it was better than that!"

"Well, you should read mine; maybe you'd learn more vocabulary in it."

"That's cold Haibara! You are so so SO MEAN!" He screamed.

"This is the last warning, Edogawa-san." Sensei called out angrily.

"You will be brought to the principal's office if you keep on making strange noises like that! Stop yelling at Haibara-san."

_Flashback_

_Conan threw a piece of empty chocolate wrapper on the classroom._

_Sensei entered the classroom and she was angry at what she saw._

"_Who threw this?!" She asked, rising up the chocolate wrapper, waving it in mid air with her hands._

_Conan had an innocent look on his face and looked at Haibara who was finishing her poem._

"_Haibara-san did it." Conan claimed._

"_Say what?!" Haibara screamed. "I didn't do anything!! The hell… damn!!" She cursed._

_Sensei shook her head. "Little girls should not be using foul language."_

"_First warning, Haibara Ai." Sensei said, writing her name in her class records._

"_What the hell?!" She yelled, now pissed. She was innocently writing and perfecting her English poem then suddenly Kudo accused her out of nowhere._

"_Second time now, Haibara-san." Sensei warned. "The next time you say another bad word, you are going straight to the prefect of discipline."_

"_Sorry, Haibara." Conan apologized truly. "It was just…"_

"_So, it was you…" Haibara muttered angrily, smoke emitting from her forehead._

"_Gomen, Haibara!" Conan begged for forgiveness upon seeing her angered façade.\_

"_You're going to pay…" Haibara muttered under her breath._

_End of Flashback_

Haibara suddenly poked his stomach, tickling him.

Conan yelped aloud. "Ah…Damn…! That tickles!"

Haibara snickered as Sensei got closer to Conan and the rest of the class had their eyes on the scene happening.

"Edogawa-san…" The teacher said solemnly. "Go to the prefect of discipline…"

"But…but sensei…" Conan said teary eyed.

"NOW!" Sensei screamed, her patience with Edogawa for the day had just blown up.

Conan, with juvenile tears in his aquamarine eyes stood up from his chair sadly, ready to face his doom.

As he was leaving, he heard Ai muttered.

"Check-- mate!"

When Conan looked back at her, she was grinning at him.

She was telling him something.

Conan deciphered her words through the movement of her lips.

She said… "Revenge is successful…" While smirking, eyes naughty.

Conan frowned, his eyes closed like moon shaped cookies.

He mouthed back at her. "You are still a baka…"

"Damn you!" Haibara yelled back, unconscious of her actions.

Sensei said to Haibara.

"That's the third time already!" She said angrily. "Looks like you'll be accompanying Edogawa-san to the principal's office, Haibara-san."

Haibara groaned, standing up from her chair.

Both left the classroom the visit the disciplinarian head.

While walking in the school corridors, Conan looked at Haibara with satisfaction.

He was about to say something and Haibara knows that he would either make fun of her or curse her for some reason.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" He said gently.

Haibara Ai was indeed surprised at what she heard from him.

"Huh?"

"I told you already…" Conan started. "…through letting you read my poem…"

Haibara looked at him questioningly.

He grinned and told her.

"Life is dull without art, Haibara."

"Being sent to the disciplinarian head is your idea od art, Kudo?!" Haibara screeched.

"Uh-huh…" He said, prancing around the hallway.

Haibara's eyes dropped.

"Kudo…" She began.

"Hmm?" Conan responded.

Haibara sighed, although beginning to laugh as well.

"You have finally lost it."

**End**

A/N: Well? What do you guys think?! Please review! I love humor as much as I love angst! I'm in a good mood now so I'm writing this! XD

By the way, I wrote this poem during our art class, yes, our art teacher told us to and I submitted it already. What do you think of the poem? Corny, isn't it? Well, we only had 30 minutes in class to write that down so it wasn't really perfection, well, what the heck… no one's perfect… really. Well, sayonara again! Oh, and I'll be updating the 30 Wishes: Shinichi and Shiho soon! Please look forward to it! And please review this as well! I love you all!

-MiyanoRan-chan

Time Started: October 23, 2008 Thursday 4:20 pm

Time Ended: October 23, 2008 Thursday 5:05 pm 


End file.
